


Waterfalls

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2020 Fic Exchange, F/M, b99 fandom events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: Jake and Amy go on a camping trip, but things don’t really start out as they planned
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One_Small_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/gifts).



> Hi :) I would just like to tell you that it was super fun writing this story, I loved the prompts that inspired it!! Thanks for making it so fun:) also i’m really sorry i made you wait all day!!! Things have been a bit chaotic so this is all i could come up with, hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> This is my entry for the b99 summer fic exchange, i wrote it based on the prompts camping, heatstroke and summer break.

Depending on the kind of person, summer can either be perceived as heaven or hell. On one side, you get the earliest sunrises and latest sunsets, the fresh food and all the romance associated with the season; but then there are the unbelievably high temperatures, which brings all the discomfort caused by sunburns or even by the excessive sweating. The one thing that will always make summer an eligible contestant to the best season title are the breaks that come along with it.

Jake and Amy’s view on the seasons pretty much mimicked that logic. While she was happier in the hot weather, where there was no chance she’d feel cold (like she did most times), he would much rather have the cold be a year long thing. But, regardless of temperature, summer was the season where the couple was the happiest; the two week break they’d get every year was always a blast, and somehow it became even better when they came together as a couple.

Before getting together, both of them still really enjoyed summer vacations. Amy was super happy with all the time she had to visit all the museums in New York and read all the books that had been waiting for her while she was drowning in paperwork. Jake loved being able to marathon all the “Die Hard” movies every other day. As a couple they managed to fit all that and some new adventures on their break. They both made sacrifices: Die Hard marathons became a weekly thing and they had a limit of visiting three museums per break, but they didn’t really care about them, since they always found fun activities for them as a couple.

That year was no exception, the couple started off doing their regular activities on their first week of break. But, while the weekend was approaching, they decided to go on a spontaneous adventure, and what was more adventurous than spending some days in the wild.

Ok, so maybe calling the RV park “the wild” wasn’t the most accurate thing, but Jake just thought that it made their camping trip sound so much cooler. And still, a RV park right next to a big camp, that was basically a small forest, was about as close they’d get to that idea while living in Brooklyn.

They’d been looking forward to that small getaway ever since they planned it, about a month before the trip. Amy thought they’d started planning a bit too late, but since she was able to fill a full binder (with cascading tabs) on their vacation, she felt a bit more at ease.

Amy pulled that same binder from the bag, that she’d been carrying with her for the whole trip, as Jake parked their rented RV.

“Okay, so lunch is planned for 12:03 PM,” She said, looking through the first page of her schedule tab “We better start getting ready, I don’t want to be late.”

“Ames, we’re making our own lunch,” Jake reminded his wife “We’re doing everything for ourselves. We’re camping.”

“Ugh, I know,” Amy sighed in annoyance “That doesn’t mean I’m willing to change our schedule. Much the opposite, actually. With us doing everything, there’s not a single reason for us to change any plans.”

“That makes sense,” Jake answered with just a tiny hint of irony in his voice. He liked teasing Amy about how much control she needed to have over things but he secretly loved that trait of hers, it made things simpler everytime “And what’s after lunch?”

“We’re going for a walk,” Amy answered “There’s this beautiful waterfall in the park, I thought it would be fun to take a look at it.”

“Oh, that could be cool,” Jake said after thinking for a little bit “We could try to get some tadpoles to raise.”

“Jake, we’re not raising frogs.” Amy said, laughing a little at the idea.

“Way to ruin my summer.” Jake mumbled to himself, making Amy giggle a little more.

They started settling in so that they could be ready for their 12:03 PM lunch (which was only about 17 minutes away by that time). Jake insisted on preparing their lunch and Amy eventually gave in, figuring she’d be responsible for most of the other meals of the week. She did regret that decision a little bit when Jake walked to the table holding two plates with his famous breakfast burrito.

As soon as they finished their meal (that Amy actually kind of liked as much as she hated to admit it), they started getting ready for their next activity. When Amy finished packing her bag, which seemed a bit too big for a 1 hour period of time, they were able to leave the RV park.

“Oh, wow,” Jake exclaimed, feeling the heat “It’s a little bit hotter than I expected.”

“Yeah,” Amy agreed “Now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t think I checked all the weather predictions for the week.” She added, worriedly.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Jake tried calming his wife down after reading her expression “I mean, how bad can it be? I love the heat!”

The last sentence cost a little bit to come out of his mouth, since it was sort of a lie (and they both knew it). But Jake would do whatever it took to make Amy feel like she did a great job planning their vacation, which the detective genuinely believed was true.

Amy shrugged lightly with a small sigh, trying to get rid of the anxious feeling that things were getting out of her control. Jake reached for the woman’s hand, leading them on their walk to make them both feel more relaxed and finally feel like they were actually on vacation. 

After walking a little bit, the couple started actually forgetting their problems and enjoying themselves despite the unbelievable heat. That was until Jake started feeling a little thirsty.

“Ames, did you bring any Orangina with you?” He asked.

“Orangina won’t keep you hydrated,” She laughed lightly “But I brought some water.”

Amy started shuffling her hand around the big bag looking for the thermal bottle, releasing a little satisfaction noise once she found it, she was actually pretty thirsty herself. She decided to let Jake drink the water first since he was the one who asked for it.

He grabbed the bottle and gladly turned into his mouth once it was opened, only to discover that the bottle was actually empty.

“There’s no water in here!” He exclaimed, feeling slightly disappointed.

Jake didn’t want to make Amy feel guilty for forgetting to fill up the water bottle, mainly because he was the one who forgot to bring his own, but the heat was starting to get the worst of him.

“No way!” Amy whined “I forgot that too?”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Jake felt a little guilty for putting the blame on Amy “I was reading Hunger Games recently and Katniss just purified her water. We can drink some once we get to the waterfall.”

“Aw, you read the Hunger Games,” Amy looked fondly at her husband, “But I forgot the water, what are the chances I actually brought a water purifier?” She asked rhetorically “And why are we taking so long to get to that waterfall?”

Amy was starting to get slightly mad. Even though she did love the heat, it was getting a bit hard to remain happy while walking with extreme temperatures and absolutely no water. From the ads, the waterfall seemed to be right next to the RV park, but they’d been walking for ten minutes and it was still nowhere in sight.

“I’m sure we’re getting close.” Jake was trying to remain positive. He was still on the “I’m-just-out-of-work-nothing-can-stress-me-out” mindset, and since Amy wasn’t quite there yet, he was determined to transpire his vibes to her.

But twenty minutes into their walk, when both were already parched and exhausted, it was a little hard keeping the positive and upbeat mindset.

“I knew we should’ve started planning it earlier!” Amy whined “I can’t believe I forgot to check the weather.”

Amy felt extremely mad at herself for forgetting so many things. First was the weather, then the water and then something as simple as the distance between the RV park and the waterfall.

“It’s okay, Amy.” Jake said with a raspy voice due to his thirst, but honestly he was starting to get a little grumpy himself.

He didn’t know if he could take that heat any longer, if only he could cool down a little… That was when one essential piece of information came to his head.

“The RV guy said it had an air conditioning system!” Jake gasped when he remembered.

The couple looked at each other in silence and, as if they read each other’s mind, they both started racing back to their home for the week.

Halfway through the path leading to the RV park, the couple realized that running in the heat of 100°F while having no water might’ve not been the best idea.

“Ames, wait,” Jake wheezed, stopping with his hands on his knees while catching his breath “I don’t think that was a good idea.”

“You tell me,” Amy said while waving her hands in front of her face on an attempt to cool down a little “I’m sorry I planned all of this so poorly.” Amy frowned with a sad sigh.

All of Jake’s grumpiness and annoyance suddenly vanished. He looked around at their surroundings, still panting a little, and realized how pretty things actually were.

The park was beautiful and the humidity generated by the amount of trees around them suddenly made him feel a little better. Jake wasn’t much of a nature guy, but he was actually very excited about the rest of the week. He thought his wife had done a great job planning the vacation.

“Ames, look at the spot you chose,” He said trying to make her feel a little better “Everything here is beautiful, and okay, it might be a little hot but that won’t stop this week from being perfect. This is an adventure, it’s exactly what we were looking for.”

Amy gave her husband a found look and walked closer to him with the intentions of giving him a hug. She stopped on her tracks once she saw something a little different.

“Is that the waterfall?” She basically gasped as she pointed to the small lake surrounded by rocks with water falling from them in multiple spots.

Jake turned around and looked at that same spot. His mouth dropped open and at the same time a small smile came to his face, creating a weirdly funny expression.

The couple shared a similar moment of minutes earlier, they looked at each other in silence. But that time, both of them had smiles on their faces and the sprint that came afterwards was exciting.

Unexpectedly, Amy made her way right under one of the spots where water was falling. It wasn’t super weird because a lot of people were doing the same, but she was probably the only one who was fully clothed and still carrying a bag.

Jake released a small laugh in disbelief before joining his wife. Now that they both felt refreshed, it was easier to share a hug without being super bothered by the heat.

“This week is gonna be great.” Jake affirmed, placing a small kiss on Amy’s forehead.

And indeed it was, the couple shared what they would consider one of their best getaways together. The heatstroke didn’t last as long as they thought it would and, of course, they had each other’s company, which always made things a little better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story!! I don’t usually write things for the b99 fandom, so i’m always a little insecure about my fics lol but yeah hope you liked this silly thing :)
> 
> (ps if you’re subscribed to me bc of step by step I’M SORRY I PROMISE I’M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER)


End file.
